Hatori's Savior
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: When Tohru's friend comes to stay with the Sohma's after a horrifying incident, will Hatori be able to put her back together? Or will she be the one fixing Hatori? Hatori/OC; Kyo/Shigure; Maybe Ayame and Yuki, if I do there will be a twist. Oh and Tohru/Haru
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One:**

* * *

"Why am I here, exactly?" Hatori sighs.

"Oh Tori-san, Tohru is friends with the young woman, Tohru what is her story again?"Shigure smiles.

"She was...violated sexually. And she just doesn't feel safe there so her family wants her to come and stay. And I want you to look at her medication for depression, paranoia, etc, and tell me what I need to do. Her cousin Brady is bringing her here."

"Oh dear," Yuki sighs.

"Her name's Katie. And she's about...eighteen, I suppose. Her mother told me she's very afraid of everyone. She barely leaves her home. Or eats. And she can only be in the shower for ten minutes because if it's longer she's cutting herself."

"Have they found her rapist?"

"No. It's part of the reason she's so fragile,"Tohru mutters worriedly.

"What's the girl even look like?" Kyo questions dryly.

"The last time I saw her she had long blonde hair, her eyes are hazel, thin, and short. Like 4'11 short."

Kyo's about to reply when there's a knock at the door. A boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes,freckles, and pale skin is there.  
"Hi, Tohru Honda?"

"Yes, hello!" Tohru smiles and extends her hand.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin, Katie's cousin."

"Speaking of Katie, where is she?"

He sighs, shaking his head, "Panic attack on the way here. she's walking around trying to calm herself down."

"Do they happen often?" Hatori asks.

"When she sees someone who resembles him, she gets really scared."

"Ah. Part of her PTSD?"

"Yeah."

"Talking about me?" A husky voice chimes in.

"Katie...wow, you look so very different." And she does, instead of the long blonde locks, her hair has been cut to above her shoulders and dyed a dark black with pink and white streaks running through it. She looks so much thinner than she had the last Tohru had seen her. And she'd grown to about 5'1.

"Yeah. Apparently being raped and all that makes you want a personality change or something. I dunno, I zone out during therapy most of the time." Hey voice is husky, rough but so soft. Like silk and lace combined.

"Katie, you look so... beautiful. I wish I could look like you."

Her laugh is dark and bitter, "Tohru, you've grown up so much. You're just as beautiful as I figured you'd be."

"So Benjikins, I'm sure you want to leave. Can't say I blame you. I'll go unload the car. You can explain my crazy pills." And with that she walks off, confidently.

Benjamin sighs, "I'm sorry about her. Being distant and unpleasant makes her feel safe. Like it won't happen again. But don't take it to heart, eventually you'll see how loving and nice she can be."

"So, this is for her depression, two pills in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. here are 1200 here, and 80 in each container. Then this is for her panic attacks, it helps her get a grip, only once a day. Anxiety she needs to take this three times a day, so breakfast, lunch, and dinner work best. Oh and this is her happy pills. Twice a day and then give her this, coffee usually makes it work faster, and if you think this is bad? It gets worse."

"Anything else?"

"She can't be in the shower for more than ten minutes, if she is check her wrists and legs, then call me, here are my numbers and my address."

"You know Darling Benjamin, you could help me with this!" You hear her grunt.

"Coming!" He calls before flashing a smile.

**Later:**  
**Hatori's POV:**

* * *

Katie is out sitting on the porch, writing in a battered notebook, with a black sharpie. "Katie?" Tohru calls.

I watch her swing her legs around and walk slowly into the house withe her notebook clutched into her arms, "Yes Tohru?"

"I was just wondering.. do you have any certain types of food you like?"

"Oh no, really. I'm not even hungry.'

"I really think you should eat something, please? Benji told me you barely eat, You only weigh seventy pounds, Please eat dinner with us."

"I..Um.. okay."

"Oh wonderful!"

"Just... no leeks, okay?'

'Finally!" Kyo screams, and Shigure smiles charmingly at the boy.

I watch the small girl sit beside Yuki at the table, not to close but not to far away.

"So, your cousin told us you'll be starting college soon. What will you be majoring in?" Yuki smiles at her.

She smiles just a little before answering,"I'll be studying to be a criminologist, but I'm taking art classes too. That's my other major. In fact that's actually how I got accepted into the school."

Yuki smiles at her, "Wow, that's really cool.

Her smile was shy, "Thanks."

I feel my heart flutter in my chest, just a little. Her smile is sweet unintentionally. And it intrigues me so.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry if it sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie's POV:**  
**At dinner**

* * *

I look at my food, which consists of rice and baked fish, broccoli, and this weird ball orangey looking thing. "What is this?" My dismay seeps into my voice and Tohru frowns.

"It's Kyo's favorite, salmon flavored rice ball."

"Oh."

I go back to glaring suspiciously at it, poking it with my fork.  
"Don't you want to know why?" The annoying boy with white and black hair smirks maliciously.

I glare and contemplate throwing my chop sticks at his eyes before calming myself some what, "Im already aware cowboy." My remark is sarcastic and they all look at each other with wide eyes.

I sigh, tipping my head back and heave a sigh, "Your Akito told me. I had to speak with him, in order to stay. He found me wonderfully bitter, and since misery loves company so, he told me. Everything."

"And you aren't disgusted?" Hatori's voice is low.

Im already bored with this conversation and my tone shows it,"Would it make you feel better if I did? I'm not going to sit here and pity you because it would be worthless. My pity won't fix a damn thing."

They're quiet for a few minutes before Shigure smiles coyly, " I like you. You're quite different."

I throw my head back and let out a bitter laugh, "My only question is, is that a good thing?"

**Later:**

* * *

After that particularly awkward conversation we talked about my schooling. How I graduated at thirteen, raped at fourteen, now horribly bitter and angry, and when I have therapy.

Now I'm sitting out on the balcony rail drawing in a battered sketch book when Hatori comes out, and leans against it looking at me.

"What? Something on my face?" I look at him, and I find his eyes enchanting.

His laugh is low, and bitter. So much like my own, "You seemed lonely." He replies lamely.

I look at him for few minutes, "How can you be so sure I just don't enjoy being alone?"

His smile is small but its there and that's all that matters to me, he looks much kinder when he smiles, "I don't."

I snort before looking at him, " I like your eyes."

"My eyes?"

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Thank you. I admire yours as well."

"Um... Thanks?" I let out a small laugh and he smirks.

"Tell me about yourself."

" I have an IQ of 180, I graduated at thirteen, I was raped at fourteen. My favorite book had been _Wuthering Height_s but I've become fan of the_ crank series by Ellen Hopkins_. I have a strange fascination with the show _House_, I was engaged last year and he was murdered saving his little sister. My favorite color is white. I'm a Pisces, my favorite season is well I like Autumn and Winter and I love to swim. I have a dog named Mushu. Anything else?"

Hatori smiles, "How come you aren't disgusted by us?"

I frown and slide off the banister, "It's who you are. I have no right to judge that. We're all a little strange. Why should I judge you for your differences."

He looks a bit shocked, "Shigure was right about you."

I laugh,"Being different isn't always a good thing though, is it?"

He frowns, "You're a... A unique type of different."

I snort.

"How did you and Tohru meet?" He asks.

"We were neighbors until we went back to the United States."

"Did you hear about her mothers passing?"

"Yes, we'd offered to come home and she could live with us, didn't want too be a burden. Tohru is... She's an exceptional person. Far too sweet."

He looks at me,"From what Tohru says, you're quite sweet as well."

I look out at the sky, "Maybe once, a very long time ago. But things change. As have I."

"Did it change you that badly?" His tone isn't accusing, simply sympathetic.

"I... I didn't feel as safe as I had. I lost all sense of security. It makes you feel so... Fragile. Like anything could break you."

"Do you feel that way a lot?"

I look at him sadly, "Always."

He nods, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, I snake it out of his hands, take a drag before breathing out and throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "Smoking is awful for your health, Dr. You of all people should know." I laugh.

And he smiles, "I'm so terribly sorry."

"As you should be." I giggle quietly.

He laughs before looking at me, and when our eyes connects he tilts my chin up and captures my lips into an embrace.

"Dammit," He hisses before I kiss him again.

**With The Others:**  
**Shigure's POV:**

* * *

"Kyo-Kyn... Why'd you break my phone?" Tohru days, so innocently.

"That damn Kagura keeps calling her! I'm considering moving back in with Kazuma just to get away from her." He snarls.

"No! I...uh... I mean, who would I have to torture?"

He looks at me and blushes just a little before stuttering out, "T...Th...That ain't my damn problem you damn dog." He huffs and I smirk. My kitty's so adorable when he's embarrassed.

"Oh Shigure darling! Tease me however you want my dear!"

"Ayame.. why are you even here?" Yuki sighs, exasperated.

"I have news my darling Yuki!"

He sighs," Which would be?"

"We aren't really brothers! Mother adopted me from her cousin! This means we can be in love and feel no shame."

Yuki blinks for a couple of minutes," I have no romantic feelings for you what so ever, Ayame."

"Give me a chance!"

"You and Shigure are twenty two years old, you guys can go get a couple of the seventeen year old girls in our grades."

"Aw, to think you and dear Kyo will be graduating next year."

I laugh,"Darling Kyo, I can finally bed you legally then!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." He snorts.

"Yuki! My darling love! One date!" Ayame begs.

Yuki eye twitches and his fists clench and he heaves a deep sigh, "Fine Ayame. Pick me up at six. Tomorrow, and don't be late."

Ayame squeals and laughs before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek, "Go to bed my darling Yuki. Until tomorrow, my love!"

"..." He sighs and trudges up the stairs , disturbing things to himself.

"Come Haru! We can go to my room!" Tohru smiles leaning up to kiss him lightly.

He smiles down at her and nods, letting his girlfriend drag him to her room.

"We'll leave the door open!" Tohru calls down the steps.

Ayame smiles and waves, declaring his undying love for me and leaves.

"Still upset, Kitten?" I smile at him.

"Go to hell." He snarls, storming up the steps.

I chuckle, grab his wrists and pull him with me to my room. "Tsk Tsk Kyo... That temper's going to get the best of you one day."

His body is so small compared to mine, and it shudders with sobs.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Kitten?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean to you." He hiccups.

"It's okay." I whisper softly stroking his face.

"I love you, Kitten." I smile, kissing his forehead.

"I love you two you damn dog." He murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

"Hatori... Listen.. I think you're amazing. You're smart, and caring. Nice too. You've got the whole package. But if you want this, then we have to take it slow...okay?" I whisper softly, as he leans his forehead to mine.

"I want to try this, but its gonna be hard. I'm as afraid as you are."

I nod, "I'm willing to give this a chance," I whisper softly.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispers, twirling one of my curls around his finger before kissing me softly.

I think that I could like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day:**  
**Kyo's POV**

* * *

When I wake up I'm all alone in Shigure's room. When I finally,stumble into the kitchen I see that it's eleven thirty and it's just me and Katie here. "Hey where is everybody at?" I yawn.

She smiles at me,"Good Morning Kyo! Well Hatori and Shigure had to go to town for somehing, Tohru, Haru, and Yuki all went shopping. And Ayame is off preparing for his and Yuki's date tonight."

"Oh... When are they going to be back?"

"Honestly? I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Oh.. So what are you up too?"

"Nothing much. I'm probably gonna unpack my stuff."

I laugh, "You still haven't gotten settled yet?"

She laughs sheepishly,"It's only my second day here."

I smile,"Need any help?"

She looks a little surprised but smiles,"Yeah, thanks."

**Two Hours Later:**

* * *

"I've never met a girl with so much crap."

"It's not that bad!"

"No, it's worse!"

She laughs,"You hungry?"

"Depends. Who's cooking?"

She smirks,"I'm going to make pizza."

"Erm...okay."

She laughs and its silent for a few minutes before she speaks,"So you and Shigure huh?"

"Oh...um. Yeah."

"How'd that happen?"

"I was... It... Last year I had to go to the main house and visit Akito. He smacked me around, kicked me, cut me. The usual. But then he started screaming at me and throwing things, pulled me over to this fountain he has and tried to drown me. Hatori stopped him, but I was so angry, I... I cut myself and I tried to OD on sleeping pills, but Shigure stopped me. I started screaming and we fought but he eventually kissed me and this is what happened."

She nods as she pulls her "pizza" out of the oven, "Is it hard? Hiding your relationship, I mean."

I nod, watching her cut our lunch before handing me a plate and sitting beside of me. "Yeah. Because it makes me wonder of he's just ashamed of me or if he's cheating. I never know."

"That has to suck."

"This is really good. And yeah it does. A lot."

"So then, leave.

I smile," I couldn't do that. I love him too much."

**5:30:**  
**Katie's POV:**

* * *

Kyo's words haunt me for the rest of the day. I know Hatori's worried because he'll look at me and squeeze my hand, over and over again. Would I become so infatuated with Hatori I couldn't care how he'd treat me? It's a possibility I suppose but...

"How do I look?" A very moody Yuki asks as he stomps down the steps.

"Oh Yuki! You look so adorable!" Tohru laughs and I see Hatsuharu roll his eyes. Hmm... He's a strange one.

"Yuki! My love! Let us be on our way!" Ayame laughs.

Yuki clenches his jaw, grabs Ayame's extended hand and pulls him out the door.

"I wonder where they'll go," I muse.

"Aya has a flair for romance, he was telling Hatori and myself that he wanted to take him out for dinner. Then go dancing, and at the end before he walked her home he'd take him for a carriage ride in the park, then walk him home." Shigure laughs.

Kyo smiles,"That's actually really nice. I hope Yuki has a fun night, he's been way too stressed out."

"Where would you like to go out on a date? I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could do something,"Hatori mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck

"Let's go to dinner. And maybe you could give me a tour of the city!" I squeal.

He laughs, stroking my cheek, "You're so beautiful. Especially when you're happy."  
"I blush, before falling asleep to the lull of his heart in his chest.

**Kyo's POV:**

* * *

Watching Hatori and Katie made me jealous. Just like watching Tohru and Haru hearing about Ayame's plans for his and Yuki's first date.  
I know I'm getting weepy looking so I stand, stretch, and yawn, muttering a quick "Goodnight everyone." Before I dart off to mine and Shigure's bedroom.  
Shigure will stay down in the living room for a bit, but he'll be up within ten minutes.

Ten Minutes Later;  
"Are you okay?" I hear him whisper softly in my ear.

"No," I sigh.

"Oh? What's wrong, Kitten?"

"I...I want what they have."

He chuckles,"Who's they?"

"Katie and and Haru. And what Yuki and Ayame will have. Are you ashamed of me? Why don't you love me?"

"Kyo, I didn't know you wanted us to be public. If that's what you want, then okay."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really, really." He murmurs before capturing my lips with his.

**Yuki and Ayame:**

* * *

"So Yuki, what did you think of the movie?"

I sigh,"It wasn't to awful."

Ayame's eyes brighten, "You liked it?"

"It was...interesting. I suppose."

Ayame sighs, "Why do you hate me?"

'I don't hate you, Aya."

"Then why must you treat me so coldly?"

"Because..Hey carriage man? Is this any of your business? No? That's what I thought! Now where were we?"

Ayame chuckles,"You were telling me why you treat me so coldly."

"Because I...I don't know how to love you. You just..you let me be hurt."I bite my lower lip, and look out the window.

He grabs my chin gently,"But that's not it.. is it? Oh Sir, let us off here please."

"No, it's not. Because I care about you romantically and it.. it's wrong."

Aya grabs my hand and laces our fingers together,"You have no reason to apologize, Yuki."

I sniffle,"Yes I do."

"I care about you Yuki, maybe that's why I couldn't be the brother you needed."

I nod my head slowly, and we walk together in silence until we're ten minutes from Shigures.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. I'm sorry you wasted so much money on me."

He laughs softly, "You're worth it, Yuki."

"..."

"Would you like to do something tomorrow night...maybe?"

"I have a student council meeting at three thirty... it should end at five, maybe you can come get me and we can do something."

He smiles,"I'd like that."

"Me too."

As we near the door, Aya grabs my hand and tilts my chin up and kisses me, "Goodnight, my Yuki. Until tomorrow."

**Hatori's POV:**

* * *

Katie stirs in her sleep, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

I smile at the small girl I've fallen for,"It's no big deal. Go back to sleep."

She nods and smiles, "I'm excited for tomorrow." She whispers drowsily.

I laugh before gently kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

It was five thirty, an hour until Hatori was supposed to get here for our first ever date. And I looked like shit. My hair was limp, my complexion pour, and it seemed like everything I tried on was hideous. Not to mention the fact I'm stressed over Tohru and Haru fighting, like they have been all DAMN DAY! I'm considering forcing Kyo to make Hatsuharu leave, just so I can calm down some. On the plus side though, since Yuki and Kyo's love lives are going so well, they're actually getting along! But I'm freaking out, so I need help. "Kyo! Yuki! Help mee!" I sob, and thankfully they come running.

"Whats wrong?" They yelp, tripping over eachother into my room.

"Oh Jesus!" Kyo says, as he and Yuki look at me in horror.

"Are you going like... that?" Yuki says, horrified at the very thought.

"Yuki! Ayame's here right? Go get him! I need help! Kyo! Go tell Haru he has to leave, because Hatori will kill him if he finds out he's still here!"

The boys nod before running out, while I'm left to stress.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

* * *

"Aya! Please! Can you help me? I have a date with Hatori in fifty minutes and I look like this!" I sob.

"Hush, hush. I'll make you look perfect." He chides gently, and I sigh relieved.

"Hmm... you're pretty pale, so I'd say blue would work for you." He muses to himself.

Yuki however disagrees,"No way! I mean she looks great in blue, but her eyes are hazel! So I say we got for purple, green, or brown."

"Good job, My Darling,"Ayame coos.

"Katie, stand." And I do.

"They're going dancing, so we need a dress that won't get caught in her heels. How about this green one? Plus it'll look great with Hari's eyes."Ayame points out.

Yuki nods,"I like it. Katie, you change into the dress. Ayame go get her curling iron ready, and her make-up! I'll get the accessories!"

The dress hugs me in all the right places, not to tight, but not to loose either. Plus Yuki was right, it goes great with my complexion. Not even five minutes later I'm situated in front of the vanity mirror, while Ayame curls my hair. When he's finished that he pulls it into a pony tail in the crown of my head, before taking pieces and braiding them together. It actually looks really good. That takes about twenty minutes, then he starts on my make-up using browns and dark greens, recreating my eyes, giving them a fierce look. And then, with ten minutes to spare Yuki comes out with a pair of pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet, before handing me a pair of three or four inch black make it downstairs with four minutes to spare.

"Wow,"Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo whisper, amazed.

"Aya...You did...It.. I look so beautiful." I whisper softly.

He laughs and waves his hand, as though brushing off the comment, "You had the beauty, I just...extended it some."

Then there's a knock, and I know it's Hatori by the nervous feeling in my gut, "He's early!" I squeak before answering the door.

**Hatori's POV:**

* * *

I clutch the lilies in my hand tightly, nervous. I can't help but hope I look good enough for her. And when she answers the door, I know that's not possible. I had once thought Kana was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, but Katie... wow. Her hair, is braided and curled, make-up subtle, and looking beautiful in a curve hugging dress. And she's exleast 5'4 now."Wow,"I whisper, extending my arm to give her the flowers.

"For me?" She smiles, grabbing my hand and leading me in.

"Let me just go put these in a vase and we can leave." She smiles, and God, I've never seen something so beautiful.

I nod, and thank God I wore my green tie tonight. After a couple seconds she comes back, and smiles, "Ready?" She asks.

I nod, and think 'As I'll ever be, I guess'


	5. Chapter 5

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

Mine and Hatori's date was magical. He looked at me like I meant something. Meant something to him. It was so nice to feel important for once. He told me I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And he must have known what I was thinking and he assured me that he meant I was prettier than Kana. It was nice. And now we're walking home, holding hands, talking and giggling. My happiness though is short-lived when we arrive at Shigure's. I hear Kyo screaming, his voice thick with sobs, Yuki and Ayame have a screaming match, and a "Black Haru" is sitting on our porch looking furious. Oh, this is just a great way to end a first date.

"Damn." I mutter.

He smiles wryly,"Come on, I'll help you deal with it."

I nod and smile at him, "Let's start with Kyo and Shigure. Kyo's the most violent out of the six."

When we arrive inside and find Kyo and Shigure they are in the newly refurnished living room. Kyo is holding letters, throwing them at Shigure, calling him "A selfish, cheating, heart-breaking bastard who only cares for himself." Oh this is going to be a fun fight to deal with. "Kyo, what's going on?" I sigh.

"I was cleaning, trying to help out some around here. And I find these from Ayame. They're disgustingly graphic and dated AFTER that damn dog and I got together!" Kyo's red eyes are holding in unshed tears and my heart breaks for him, because under this façade of being angry I can see that he can't believe he let himself be so vulnerable and get himself hurt.

"Kyo, sweetheart. Let me see them? Please?" I say softly, slowly and gently prying the letters out of the poor cat's hand and handing them over to Hatori to read.

"Kyo...They were only letters! I swear! I never physically did those things with Aya." Shigure says quietly, crouching down to be eye and eye with Kyo who's sitting on the couch, with a blank facial expression.

"So just because it was mentally, that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Kyo snarls.

"No..And I'm sorry."

"If you have such a huge thing for Ayame I won't stop you two from being together,"Kyo hisses, but his voice breaks at the end and he hides his face in his hands and I hear him sniffling, trying to control his tears.

"Shigure, really? Must you and Ayame have exchanged such wretched things?" Hatori remarks dryly, as he tears up the letters.

"Hari-san...I...It was a joke. If I had known it would have upset my Kitten so bad, I never would have written these things."

"Kyo, come on honey. Talk to him," I command.

When he finally looks up, his eyes are red and cheeks wet, along with a wobbling lower lip,"H...How cou...could you? Di...D...Did I mean nothing to y...you? I..I th..thought you l...lo...loved me." He sniffles.

"I do, Kitten. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never intended to. Seeing you like this, it.. it kills me, Kyo. I love you so much. And I'm so sorry. But you know how Ayame and I flirt. Please, please forgive me, Kitten. I would NEVER EVER choose Aya over you."

"R...really?" Kyo squeaks, wiping at his eyes as I gently rub his back.

"Really," Shigure whispers, kissing Kyo's forehead gently.

The cat lets out a shaky, deep breath, "Okay. Okay. I believe you. But I never, ever want you and Ayame speaking to each other that way again, Shigure. And I mean it. But...I'll give you one more chance." He gives his love a sad and shaky smile.

Shigure smiles wanly, before kissing his forehead again, "Come on, we'll go talk in our bedroom." And with that he lefts the cat up and carries him up the stairs.

Hatori and I sit in silence for a few minutes before I exhale a deep sigh. "How much you wanna bet we'll have to deal with another fight just like this one when we go hunt down Ayame and Yuki?"

Hatori sighs obviously annoyed, but smiles and grabs my hand, leading the way.

* * *

We find Ayame and Yuki in the kitchen, with Yuki throwing pans and silverware at Ayame...Maybe we should have dealt with this fight though he has read my mind, Hatori gives me a knowing look and squeezes my hand."Okay, okay. Yuki, would you please hold off on throwing the kitchen utensils?" I ask gently.

He nods, tears welling up in his beautiful violet eyes, but remains silent.

"Now, would someone please tell us what's going on here?"

"Well, when Kyo found those disgusting letters, he came straight to me before going and screaming at Shigure. And so I went down to Ayame's shop to confront him and he was kissing his slut of an assistant." Yuki spat. Oh lord, Ayame.

"Yuki, my love! She came on to me! Not the other way around!"

"You sure as hell wasn't pushing her off, were you?!" He snarls.

"I was shocked! It's not every day I get kissed my Mine!"

"Enough!" I hiss.

"Yuki, Ayame, follow me."

When we are all situated in the dining room, with me sitting beside Yuki, and Hatori with Ayame, I allow them both to speak."So Yuki, when you got there, you saw him and Mine kissing, what happened?"

Yuki looks embarrassed, slightly,"Well... I threw the first thing I could grab. Which just so happened to be a sewing machine. She should be fine...eventually. It only hit her stomach. Then I ran back here and barricaded myself in my room, then Ayame has the nerve to ask me why I was acting out so horribly. Then he has the nerve to be annoyed with my actions."

"You shouldn't have thrown a sewing machine at my assistant, My Darling Yuki."

"I don't care."

"Yuki, I never meant for those letters to be found by you and Kyo. I had no intentions of hurting the two of you. You both know how carried away Shigure and I tend to get. But we would never every risk losing you two. You're my everything. The reason to get up in the morning, the sun in the sky, the bounce in my step, the reason I breathe, you catch my drift. I love you so, Yuki. Please forgive me." Ayame pleads, as he comes over and sits before Yuki, a pout on his face.

Yuki sighs, and finally gives a swift nod of us head, "Come on, we'll go talk in my room some."

"Oh Yuki! You dog!" Ayame giggles.

I sigh and roll my eyes before heading up to Tohru's room while Hatori goes to collect Haru.

* * *

I wait until they make an entrance before demanding the full story.

"What in the hell is going on? Everyone was happy and fine when I left?" I sigh as I plop down on Tohru's bed.

"Haru is still in love with Isuzu." Tohru sniffles, hurt.

"Rin?" Hatori questions.

"Yeah. We were..we were making out and he called me by her name."

"Oh Haru, Haru, Haru. You are but, a dumbass." I sigh sadly, shaking my head.

Black Haru is finally gone and in his place a much calmer boy, "Tohru...I told you I. LOVE. YOU."

"You had sex with her Hatsuharu! She'll always be your first love! You never forget your first time, or your first love! How can I compete with that?!"

"You don't have to!"

"Oh please. Haru, I look like all the other fifteen year olds in our grade. She is much older and prettier than I am! She has more experience!" And Tohru finally lets the tears she's holding in out.

A look full of devoted love and admiration takes place on Haru's face, and he sits down in front of her, tilting her chin up and smiles gently, "Tohru? Sweetheart, is this what all of this is about? Experience and looks? You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I don't know why I said Rin's name, but I am so sorry, Princess. You gotta know that. I promise you, that I want you, not Isuzu." He says gently.

"You do?" She sniffles.

"Of course I do, Princess. C'mere." He says, pulling her into his arms tightly.

My heart melts at the tender moment between the two, and when we walk out, I hear soft murmurs coming from Yuki's and Shigure's room, which is a good thing."If you want, you can stay the night.. Since Hatsuharu probably will be...It'll save gas."

He smiles, "And where would I be sleeping?"

"On the couch, or with me if you'd prefer."

He chuckles, makes a gesture with his arm,"Lead the way to your room."

"Oh! I've gotta lock the door!"

"Already taken care of,"He smiles charmingly.

I find a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt of my fathers and send him off to the bathroom to change before I quickly slide off the dress and slip into a night gown, and grab my phone making a quick call to my mother and father. We chat until Hatori goes back and I bid them goodnight.

He looks at me tenderly, "You look... pretty." He smiles.

I laugh, turning on a lap and motioning for him to turn off the light, "Thank you." I giggle.

He chuckles before sliding into the other side of the bed. I turn off the lamp and snuggle under the blankets, Hatori wraps his arm around me, and my head is laid on his shoulder. It's a very nice pillow, I must say.

"Goodnight, Angel." He murmurs softly.

I cuddle into him, "Goodnight Hatori." I whisper.

**With Tohru and Haru:**  
**Tohru's POV:**

* * *

"So.. you really don't love Rin anymore?" I whisper into his neck. We are laying in my bed, in our pajamas cuddling.

"No Tohru. Just you."

"Always?"

"Forever and always."

"To Infinity?"

"And beyond," He chuckles.

"Sweet drreams, Haru."

"You two, Princess."

A few minutes pass and I know neither of us have fallen asleep, "Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was so absurd. I do love you."

"I'm sorry I called you Rin." He whispers.

I nod and snuggle closer and on the brink of sleep when Haru whispers, "Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. A lot."

I smile, and with that I nod off into sleep.

**Yuki And Ayame:**  
**Yuki's POV:**

* * *

"Do you forgive me?" Aya whispers softly in my ear, we're laying in my bed, his arm wrapped around me as we lay on our sides, his head resting on top of mine, and I feel so safe.

"Yeah, I do...Do you forgive me for 1.) Throwing sewing machine at your assistant, 2.)Trying to claw your eyes out earlier, and 3.) Throwing silver ware and Tohru's pans at you?"

Ayame chuckles, "You're something else entirely, Yuki. But yes, I forgive you."

"I love you, Aya. Have pleasant dreams." I sigh, before trying to get as close to him as possible.

"I love you as well. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well," He whispers before kissing my cheek softly.

**With Kyo and Shigure:**  
**Kyo's POV:**

* * *

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I do stupid shit."

"I'm sorry I got so upset. I know how you and Ayame are together."

"That doesn't make it right though. I promise you it won't happen again, Kyo."

I nod drowsily, "I'm not mad anymore, Shigure."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, and you, hopefully, love me as well. That's all that matters." I mumble before worming my way closer to his warmth, and end up facing his chest.

"I do love you Kyo, and one day I'll try my hardest to prove it. Goodnight, Kitten." He leans down and his lips brush mine. I know there's a smile on my face as I doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katie's POV:**  
The next morning Hatori was gone. And for the next week, he ignored my calls and his assistant sent me away every time I went there, in fact it seemed like the only people speaking to me was Kyo, Akito and Ben. Whenever I walked into the room, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki would all stop talking and just look at me sympathetically.

I'd been laying in bed, but my alarm clock makes me realize I need to get up or miss my first day of college! I sigh, grabbing dark blue jeans, a dark green short sleeved top that ended right above my belly button, with a black blazer, and dark leather sandals. I quickly put my hair up in a fish tail braid, before going down stairs. "That was quick,"Kyo comments, as he walks out of Shigure's room.

I smile, "I took a shower last night before I went to bed."

"Ooh. Sounds exciting."

"I know, I'm a wild animal." I tease.

He snorts, and he grabs my wrist before dragging me to my room and closing the door, "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Why Hatori's been ignoring you."

"And?"

"Well, one he feels guilty dating some one as frail as you are."

"Uh huh... And?"

"And Kana, his ex is back in the picture."

"So, he's one of those guys right?"

"Kate..."

"It's fine, Kyo. I just thought he was different. I guess I was wrong, huh?

"Kat?"

"It's fine Kyo. I've gotta go. Or I'll be late."

"Wait, Kate... he's coming here tonight...with her.."

"So?"

"To talk to you..."

'God dammit! Can I not catch a break?" I rub the exhaustion from my eyes.

"I've gotta go Kyo. Bye." I mumble, grabbing my bag from the floor, ignoring Tohru's, Yuki's, and Shigure's worried stares.

* * *

**Later:**  
"I don't understand why the damn people just didn't put my classes after one another."

"They're hoping you'll buy their food if you have time before classes." A dark, amused voice says.

"Um..Hi?"

"Hello. We had our last class together."

"Oh, yeah.. I guess."

He smiles, "Penny for your thoughts?"

It's my turn to smile, "You wouldn't want to know."

"I beg to differ."

Sighing, I retort with, "Look, I'm not really looking to make friends."

"Who says I want to be your friend? It's usually easier to talk to a stranger though."

"..."

He cocks an eyebrow at me and smirks and I finally give in, "Fine! I have an hour and a half before my next class. Let's go off campus for lunch."

He smirks victoriously, "How about Wayla's Woo-ton noodles house?"

I smile, "Well... okay. Only because I love their chicken though."

* * *

**At Wayla's Woo-Ton Noodles House;**  
"So..." He prompts, as he struggles to pick up a piece of chicken with a chop stick.

"So.. I'm seeing this guy, the other night he came home with me. It was our first date in public but we'd been hanging out for a little whiles. Well.. anyways his cousin has been dating my room-mate Tohru for a while. So, his cousin was staying the night and I figured it'd be better if he just stayed the night so he didn't waste gas or time coming to pick him up. So he did, and we slept together.. Hey! Don't give me that look! I didn't have sex with him! We only slept. But now his ex just divorced the guy she was with after him and now he can't choose between us. And he's bringing her over tonight. And I can't say no because it's his other cousins house." I sigh as I sip my sweet tea.

The boy, whose name I learn is Wyatt, sighs, and rests his chin on his laced together fingers."I think, that if he truly cared about you he wouldn't have a hard time choosing. I mean she broke this guys heart! If it was me I'd tell her to hit the road in a heartbeat!"

I take a bite of my general tso's chicken, but then I see who's coming in, "Oh My God." I whisper.

He takes note of my whispering and in a low voice says, "What?"

"Hatori and Kana, his ex, just walked in." I squeak.

"Oooh. Damn girl."

"Not helping, Oh my god! He saw me!" I whisper scream.

"Katie? Hello, what are you doing here and how are cla- Oh. Who is this?" Hatori, with Kana in tow, smiles tightly. Oh dammit!

"Hello, Mr...? I'm Wyatt Handrows. I'm from New Jersey, and Katie and I have all our classes together. We were paired together for a project in class. So, I invited her to lunch, so we could come up with ideas." Wyatt smiles, extending his hand, which Hatori pointedly shakes.

"I'm Hatori Sohma. And this is Kana." The girl smiles sweetly at me. I decide I want to claw her eyeballs out.

"You must be Katie! I've heard so much!" Kana smiles and holds out her hand for me to shake. Instead I just stare blankly, wondering how stupid this girl could be. Eventually she takes the hint, and for a few minutes it's nothing but an uncomfortable silence until Wyatt breaks it. "Hey, Kate? We should be getting back. Our class starts soon."

Soon? We've only been here forty five minutes, and it only takes ten minutes to walk back. But I smile and nod, even lightly hitting my forehead with the heel of my hand, 'Oh my gosh! You're right! We better hurry," I look over at the two people I feel nothing but awful things for, "See you two at dinner." I smile sweetly and complete it with a wave.

* * *

**Outside the restaurant:**  
"Wanna go get ice cream?" Wyatt smiles.

"Yeah, okay."

"So... he was a real tool."

"Ha! He's never been like that before!"

"That Kana chick looked shocked that you didn't shake her hand."

"That's because I was considering breaking it."

"Aw, look at you! Aren't you an optomist!" He teases.

I laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

" 'Fraid so," He chuckles, holding the door open for me.

"Hello! What can I get you?" A teenaged girl smiles at us.

"Um.. I'll have chocolate. What about you Kate?"

"Banana please."

"Coming right up!" She chirps.

We don't have to wait long, actually. In fact it only takes five minutes, and Wyatt insists on paying her. "You're gonna go broke!" I protest.

"Oh well."

"Come on! Let me pay you back!"

"Nope." He smirks.

"But I-"

"Your money is no good to me." He laughs.

"Just let me p-"

"Kate, chill. It's okay."

I pout, "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I'm gonna bitch slap you!" I finally huff. Then we start looking at each other and burst out laughing.

"So... friends?" He smiles hopefully.

"Friends," I agree.

We walk in silence back to the school. "Hey Wyatt?"

"Yussss?" He mumbles over a mouth full of ice cream.

I giggle, "Wanna come with me to my break- up dinner?"

He loops his right arm through my left and smirks, "I'd love to!"

I feel safe, and happy, and like I'm walking on air for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katie's POV:**  
Dinner that night was very...awkward. Kana and Hatori sat across from me, him with nothing but a guilty look on his face, while Kana looked simply unsure. Shigure look...distressed, and Kyo was nervous. Tohru and Haru were two wrapped up in eachother to notice us, and Ayame was to busy cooing at Yuki, while Yuki would occasionally send him a however, took this very strange family's functions in stride. "So.. Katie? Have you made any friends?" Tohru smiles, somehow always managing to be chipper.

I sigh, before going back to spearing my food, "Yes. He's right beside of me."

Wyatt snorts and nudges me, "As you can tell I'm the better half of this friendship," He laughs.

I feel a small, amused smile slip onto my face, "Oh please."

"She's delusional. What can I say?" He smiles at me.

"So, Katie, is it? Have you explored the city any?" Kana smiles.

I feel everyone's, except Wyatt's, eyes on me, contemplating what I could possibly say. Wyatt however, has his eyes trained on to the happy couple, "Actually, no. I don't have plans of staying here once I'm done with school, so why should I?" I finally retort.

"Oh but... I just assumed.."

"What that I was going to go find some-" My remark is inturrpted by Wyatt however.

"Actually, Kate, I was wondering if you wanted to go explore some with me Saturday."

I grind my teeth, but put on a very fake smile, "Well gosh! I'd just love that!"

He snorts, "Sometimes it shocks me how pleasant you are," He gives me a half smile.

"Well you know, someone has to be. Sometimes anyways." I find a smile that only Wyatt can seem to coax out of me.

"So, Hatori.. Not that we aren't thrilled to see Kana, but why is she the one attached to your arm, rather than our ever so pleasant Katie?" Shigure smiles.

Hatori frowns, while Kana looks embarrassed, "Well um.. Katie, where we ever really... official?"

"Thankfully, no." I smile, although it's forced.

"Yeah.. well Um, Kana and Toshi divorced... and she remembered me.. us... and she wants to give us another chance.. if that's okay," He looks at me. Everyone does.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, hey! She's gorgeous! And I'm sure she's really nice! Um.. Tohru, I have to go. I was supposed to meet up with Ben but I forgot... So um, I'll see you guys later. Come on Wyatt." I finally choke out, grabbing my new friends sleeve, dragging him out behind me.

We're far enough away that they can't hear us when I begin talking, and sobbing. "How could he does this to me? I felt.. I felt so safe with him! And.. and she broke his heart!"I sob as Wyatt gently pulls me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. If it helps, she isn't even that pretty. And she looks like she'd be a bitch." He smiles softly.

I sniffle, and I walk over to a large tree and sink down beside it. "I just.. He made me feel like I mattered, like I wasn't totally hopeless. Totally powerless. For the first time since I was... r... raped, I felt like someone cared about me," I whisper, sounding so broke.

Wyatt comes over and sits down in front of me, "Did you really have to go see some Ben guy?"

I snort, angrily wiping at my eyes, "No. But I might, later."

He nods, and pushes his dread locks away from his eyes, "Wanna walk with me?"

I nod slowly, and let a small smile take over my face. "Do you think they knew I was gonna start bawling?"

"Maybe, I dunno. You seem to be... very unpredictable in their eyes."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I give a watery laugh, as he shrugs off his coat and hands it to me.

"It can be. Being predictable, it's just so... very boring."

"But... maybe that's what I want to be."

He sighs, running a hand through his dark locks, "Why?"

"Because, I'm not just... just unpredictable. I run from everything. I don't think that's what boring predictable people do. My parents aren't unpredictable, and they never run. No matter how bad things get."

A clap of thunder startles us, and we begin to walk faster, "Can I tell you one of my few burdens?" He smiles.

I nod, as I shield my face from the wind, "Sure."

"I'm dying. I have leukemia. I have.. six months. Maybe a couple more. Maybe a couple less. And if there's one thing I've always wanted, it would be to be someone like you."

I stop in shock, "You're... dying?"

He gives me a small unafraid smile, 'Walk with me?"

I nod, "Why would you want to be like me?"

"You... you seem very.. strong willed. And wild. Bold, unpredictable. And even though you are, you don't seem afraid. Brave. Independent."

I laugh, "I'm a coward. I run from the things I need to deal with, and hide. I pretend to be so sure.. of myself, of life. Of everything, I suppose. And I'm not. I'm still so afraid of it all."

He nods, and takes out his keys, and a gentle smile sets on his face, "Is it always so bad to be weak sometimes?" Before waving and flashing a smile.

I know I should go home, but I can't. Not when there is the slightest possibility Hatori and Kana could be there. I'm already weighed down with burdens, and after Wyatt's shocking news, I need to just mourn. Mourn what though? I couldn't possibly know.

**An hour and a half later:**  
**Tohru's POV:**  
"Where could she be?" I worry to Haru.

He gives me a careless smile, "Katie seems like she can hold her own."

"I know.. but it's raining so hard, Haru. Wouldn't she have called to tell me she was okay?" I wring my hands nervously, and try to go to the phone, but Haru gently grabs my shoulders.

"Tohru, love, she's upset. I saw how much she adored Hatori. And now? He's left her for the woman who broke his heart day after day. What she needs is space."

"I'll give her a bit longer, but if she isn't back soon, I'm calling." I compromise.

He smiles, takes my hand, and leads me out to Shigure's refurnished living room, where Shigure and Kyo sit on one couch, Kyo and Ayame on another, one left empty for Haru and I, and the last one is occupied by Hatori and Kana. I don't like her, I decided that when Hatori first introduced her. She seems a bit... snobby. Plus, she has caused one of my closest friends sadness. A loud thing of thunder and lightning has me bolting from the couch, "I don't want Katie out in that! Especially because.. I got a call from Ben yesterday.." I whisper nervously.

"Tohru? What's wrong?" Kyo frowns.

"What did Ben tell you, Miss. Honda?" Yuki smiles comfortingly.

"The lead detective covering Katie's rape case received a letter from him the other day. It had pictures of Katie. And Ben. Her family. He's been stalking her... and he found out she was here.. so he told the police he's coming here, to take her home." I whisper as I feel tears trickle out of my eyes.

"Tohru.. when were you going to tell her?"

"Ben wanted to, tomorrow. He wanted her to have one last day of peace. Doesn't she exleast deserve that? That the man who has broken her has forgotten here? Something she'll never be able to do?" I sob, as Haru pulls me to him

I wipe at my eyes, "I'm going to go call Ben, " I try to smile.

"Hello?" I hear his voice mumble.

"Ben? It's Tohru, could you tell Katie it might be best if she just stayed with you tonight?"

"Tohru? Katie's not here," He sounds confused.

"I.. I have to go!" I whisper.

"Haru," I freak, as I basically run into the living room.

"Hey. What? Did she already start home or something?"

"She never went to Ben's house. And I highly doubt she stayed with Wyatt, go call him, would you? Katie put his phone number on a piece of paper by the fridge," I frown, paranoia running through me.

Haru nods, and after a couple of minutes he returns, a somber look on his face. He shakes his head. "We have to find her! If that mans out there! We have too!" I sob.

Haru pulls me to him, and holds me tight, "We will Tohru, I promise." He whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

Tohru's POV:  
"I'll go look for her," Hatori stands.

"Yeah! I'll go!" Kyo volunteers.

"Let me grab my shoes," Yuki mumbles.

The phone rings, and I can't help but hope it's her, "Hello?" I squeal out hopefully.

"Tohru? It's Kureno Shoma. I think I saw that friend of your Akito is so fond of. I'm not sure if she'll come here, but I stopped her and she asked me to call you and tell you not to worry. That she's just recieved some upsetting news and needs to be alone."

"Oh.. Oh Kureno! Thank you so much!'"

"Anytime," He grumbles before hanging up.

I relay the message to everyone, but they still want to go looking for her. "Okay, okay. I'll stay here with Kana and whoever else wants to stay back in case she comes home. Please be careful," I worry.

They all smile reassuringly, and everyone but Ayame and Kana leave.

Katie's POV:  
I love the rain. I have since I was a young child. It was like, my own personal lullaby. "Mam? Here's your coffee." The young barista smiles.

I try to return it, and hand her a ten, "Keep the change." I mumble before pulling Wyatt's coat closer around me and take a sip of the warm drink. Mmm. Heaven.

I decide to go sulk in the park, because I dunno. Maybe I want to hold on to something that feels safe. Childish. Innocent. Something that won't make me think about how the only person who makes me feel remotely normal is going to die. The simple thought of a life with out Wyatt, a man I've only known for less than twenty hours, kills me and I can't stop the tears.

And suddenly I'm not just crying about Wyatt, but I'm crying for my lost childhood, for the pain I've put my parents, and other family members and friends through, for being so bitter, for all the relationships I severed, for never being good enough, for feeling weak and powerless and hating myself for it, for pushing everyone that tries to help me away, for the relationship with Hatori I had taken from me, for Kyo being so fragile, for Yuki and Shigure and Ayame and everyone in the Sohma family who has been so hurt, for being me, for pushing Ben away, for neglecting the wonderful things in life I could have experienced and never got to.

And I just sit there, and cry. Maybe for ten minutes, maybe for a couple of hours, just whimpering "I'm sorry," over and over again and rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Katie?" I hear a soft voice whisper.

I look up, not even considering how bad my make up must look, "H... Hatori?" I squeak.


	9. Chapter 9

"Katie?" A soft sob Hatori's lips.

"H..Hatori! Wha...What are you doing here? I told Kureno to tell you I would be home later!" I squeak.

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... Tohru and Ben have something to tell you."

I glare, "Go away Hatori. Go be with Kana or something."

An annoyed glare comes upon his face, and he swoops down and picks me up, carrying me to his car. "What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down!"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Hatori. You wanna be with Kana. And honestly, I don't need to be in a relationship, I need to focus on school, and then I'm going back to the states. So it'll be better if we just forget everything that happened between us."

"Katie... There's just.. Can we talk? We can go get a cup of coffee."

"Fine. Whatever. Then you're taking me home!"

He sighs, "Okay. I'm calling Tohru so she knows you're alright."

"Have fun with that." I sigh and look out the window, remaining silent until we get to the coffee house.

After a couple of minutes we finally get there and we both order plain black coffee. I glare at him, "So, what do you want?"

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't! But with Kana, I wouldn't have to worry. You're younger than I am, and far more... reckless. Kana's safe. But you... You aren't. And that scares me."

"Enough to let me go instead of taking a chance?"

"Yes. Because I don't want Akito to hurt you like he did with her. But now, he's given me his blessing. I didn't want to fall in love with you, then have the same thing that happened with her, happen with you."

"That's a pretty bad reason Hatori. You aren't the only person in this relationship. It was my decision too, but you didn't include me in it. You were selfish, and now neither of us will know if we would of been happy together."

"I.. I know.'

I sigh and take a gulp of my coffee. I like how it feels, burning my throat. "I want to go home Hatori. There's nothing left to talk about." I say quietly.

"Okay... If that's what you want." He says softly.

"It is." I say firmly._I think..._


End file.
